Black Knight (Dane Whitman, MI-13, Hero Datafile)
Black Knight Dane Whitman by jimmmers Affiliations Solo d6, Buddy d8, Team d10 Distinctions Flippantly Fighting the Curse, “Knight in Shining Armor”, Scientific Mindset POWER SETS The Ebony Blade Superhuman Durability d10, Weapon d8 SFX – The Blood Curse! Add a doom die to your next attack action. After your action, step up the doom die and return it to the doom pool. If you inflict Physical Trauma on the target of your attack, take d6 Emotional Stress or step-up your Emotional Stress +1. If you become Emotionally stressed-out through this process, you transform into a “Bloodwraith” becoming a Watcher character until your condition can be cured. SFX – Dangerous. Add a d6 to an attack action, and step back the highest die in the pool by -1 when inflicting physical stress. SFX – The Ebony Blade Unleashed! Step-up or double a power trait of The Ebony Blade. Spend 1 PP to both step-up AND double a power trait. Should the action fail, add a die to the Doom Pool equal to the normal rank of the power trait used. SFX – Starforged Steel. On a successful reaction against a magically-based attack action, convert your opponent’s effect die into an Ebony Blade stunt or step up an Ebony Blade power by +1 for your next action. Spend 1 PP to use this stunt if opponent’s action succeeded. Limit – The Curse Takes its Toll. Both a 1 and a 2 on dice rolled in pools using power traits of The Ebony Blade are considered opportunities. Limit – Gear. Shutdown The Ebony Blade and gain 1 PP. Take an action vs. the Doom Pool to recover. MODERN DAY KNIGHT Enhanced Durability (Energy Shield) d8, Enhanced Reflexes d8, Enhanced Stamina d8, Mystic Senses d6, Speed (Motorcycle) d8 SFX – Behind Me! By spending 1 PP, you may interpose yourself between a nearby ally or innocent and an attack that would inflict physical stress on that character. You roll a reaction instead of the intended target, and if you succeed, no physical stress is inflicted; if you fail, you take the physical stress yourself instead of the target. SFX – “Looking Past the Mundane” (Magical Insight). Spend 1 PP to ignore the effects of mystically-based Illusions and Invisibility. Limit – Exhausted. Shutdown Enhanced Reflexes or Enhanced Stamina to gain 1 PP. Recover power by activating an opportunity or during a transition scene. Limit – Gear. Shutdown Energy Shield or Motorcycle to gain 1 PP. Take an action vs. the Doom Pool to recover the power. Specialties Combat Master d10, Mystic Expert d8, Psych Expert d8, Science Expert d8, Tech Expert d8, Vehicle Master d10 MILESTONES Living the Chivalrous Life 1 xp when you first use your “Knight in Shining Armor” distinction in a scene. 3 xp when you help a teammate recover emotional stress by sharing a story of one of your own travails, or of one of your ancestors’ who bore the mantle of the Black Knight. 10 xp when you take physical trauma in a scene after the use of your Behind Me! SFX, or when the ally or innocent you tried to protect with its use takes physical stress or trauma despite your best effort. I Used to be an Avenger... 1 xp when you first compare your current adventures to your time as an Avenger in a scene. 3 xp when you meet another character that used to be an Avenger (or one of their enemies!), and reminisce about old times. 10 xp when you accept an invitation to rejoin your old teammates in the Avengers, or that you turn down their offer to remain with the group that you’re currently operating with… Category:Avengers Category:MI: 13 Category:Datafile Category:Hero Datafiles Category:Excalibur Category:Heroes for Hire Category:Ultraforce Category:Defenders Category:Knights of Wundagore